Sacrifice
by Aile d'Argent
Summary: Une légende raconte que le sceau sacré renferme la clef des Limbes Démoniaques. C'est pourquoi les cinq grandes familles sorcières tenteront l'impossible pour s'en emparer, ainsi que du pouvoir qu'il recèle. Et ce n'est pas une jeune adolescente qui risque de se mettre sur leurs chemins. Semi UA qui débute après le Jugement final. SxS (au début) et ExT


Titre : Sacrifice

.

.

Disclamer : L'univers et les personnages de Card Captor Sakura ne m'appartiennent pas malheureusement…

Summary : Une légende raconte que le sceau sacré renferme la clef des Limbes Démoniaques. C'est pourquoi les cinq grandes familles sorcières tenteront l'impossible pour s'en emparer, ainsi que du pouvoir qu'il recèle. Et ce n'est pas une jeune adolescente qui risque de se mettre sur leurs chemins.

Pairing : Shaolan/Sakura (au début)

Genre : Suspens, Adventure, Romance, Mystery

Je tiens d'abord à remercier Setsuna pour son aide et ses encouragements. Aussi, je cherche une bêta, donc si vous êtes intéressé :)

.

.

Première partie : L'ombre du passé

Chapitre un

.

.

De grands yeux accusateurs me fixaient.

« Pourquoi ».

Et me fixaient encore. Quiconque serait mal à l'aise sous ce regard pesant. Moi, je lui renvoyais un masque impassible.

Et je ressentais un profond regret. Pourquoi donc ? Je ne savais pas. Son visage ne m'était pas familier. Et pourtant, j'avais l'impression de le connaître. Du plus profond de mon âme. Au point que ça me déchirait de voir ce visage larmoyant.

« Pourquoi ». Ce n'était qu'un murmure. Alors, pourquoi cette personne m'affectait-elle autant ?

Plus proche. Je voulais le voir. Le toucher, le sentir et… peut-être aurais-je les réponses à mes interrogations ? Mais mes mains passèrent à travers lui comme s'il n'était qu'une illusion. Ses yeux verts me fixèrent toujours, et sa silhouette disparut dans l'obscurité.

« SAKURA !

- Ha ! Dis-je en me frottant le dos.

- Enfin réveillée pitchoune :3

- Pas la peine de parler aussi fort dès le matin, j'ai déjà suffisamment mal aux oreilles.

- Oh ! Désolé. Je ne te réveillerai plus les jours où tu es en retard, dit Kero d'un air goguenard.

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent. Il n'en fallait pas plus pour que je me lève en sursaut. Bon, j'ai trébuché sur ma couette en me levant. J'ai dû réenfiler ma chemise (que j'avais mise à l'envers) et j'ai dû m'y reprendre à plusieurs fois pour mettre ma cravate correctement. C'est, non sans trébucher, que je suis descendue de ma chambre en rafale et que j'ai saisi mon petit déjeuné avant de filer. Les cours n'attendaient pas…

Dans ma précipitation, j'oubliais tout du rêve que j'avais fait la nuit dernière.

Et pourtant…

Si j'avais pris mon temps, je me serais peut-être rendue compte que le livre de Clow était par terre, grand ouvert et qu'une carte, DREAM s'était logée sous mon coussin.

Ce ne serait pas la première fois.

Ce n'est qu'au bout du 7 ème jour après le Jugement final que ces rêves étranges arrêteront de se manifester. Et ce n'est que bien plus tard que, je me suis rendue compte que DREAM avait vraisemblablement disparue.

.

xxxxx

.

Ah les maths. Dieu que je pouvais les détester.

Je mâchouillais mon crayon tout en écoutant mon professeur d'une oreille distraite. Et il faisait si beau dehors ! Je soupirais intérieurement. Soudain, je reçu une boulette de papier sur la tête. Sous la surprise, une petite exclamation s'échappa de mes lèvres. Je me contentais de rougir sous le regard appuyé de certains de mes camarades avant de me repencher sur ma feuille, encore blanche.

A quoi bon, les notes de Tomoyo étaient souvent plus claires et plus nettes que les miennes. Je pourrais toujours les lui emprunter. Ce n'était pas ma faute si je n'étais pas douée en math, on ne peut pas être bon en tout. Enfin bref, je divague. Revenons à cette boulette de papier.

Je laissais mes doigts jouer avec pendant quelques secondes avant de le déplier. Parlant de l'écriture de Tomoyo…

Je me retournais. Elle me fit un sourire innocent qui ne me trompait pas. Naturellement, je lui fis un regard noir pour la forme avant de lire son message. J'ai toujours aimé son écriture. Soignée, élégante… un peu comme elle, et un peu comme ce que je n'étais pas pour mon plus grand dam.

_Tu fais quelque chose cette après midi ?_

C'est une bonne question o_o Discrètement, je glissais ma main dans mon sac pour saisir mon téléphone. Deux appels manqué de Kero ? Hm… J'imagine qu'il pourrait m'en parler ce soir. Ce n'est pas comme si un fléau allait s'abattre sur Tomoeda non ? Après tout, depuis que je suis devenue la maitresse des cartes, les évènements étranges se sont fait de plus en plus rares, voir inexistants. Il n'y avait donc pas urgence.

J'écrivis un bref _non _avant de faire rouler la petite boulette de papier jusqu'à ma voisine de derrière. Je n'eus pas besoin d'attendre longtemps pour recevoir une réponse. _Tu voudrais prendre un thé avec nous ce soir ? Ma mère a acheté des petits gâteaux. Je suis sûre que tu pourrais en rapporter à Kero ou à Yue, ça leur ferait plaisir._ Je m'apprêtais à lui répondre par l'affirmative quand la sonnerie retentit.

Je pris tout de même le temps de dépoussiérer ma jupe en me levant. Les derniers mots du professeur disparurent dans le brouhaha ambiant et le bruit de raclement de chaise. Les derniers élèves recopièrent ce qu'il y avait au tableau en vitesse tandis que certains rentraient dans la salle, toujours en bavardant bruyamment. Aussi, je ne m'y attendais pas quand une main se posa sur mon épaule alors que je finissais de ranger mes affaires.

« On y va ? » dit Shaolan avec un sourire doux. Oh non ! J'avais complètement oublié notre rendez-vous ! Je jetais un coup d'œil à Tomoyo, désolée. Ses traits se firent compréhensifs.

« Tu as oublié je parie, dit elle en riant, ce n'est pas grave. Une autre fois peut-être ?

- Avec plaisir. Je ramènerai Kero, tu le connais, lui et les sucreries… »

Tomoyo ouvrit la bouche, un peu comme si elle voulait rajouter quelque chose. Puis elle se ravisa, et me sourit une seconde fois.

« On se verra demain je suppose. Amusez-vous bien ! »

Je lui fis un sourire éblouissant en guise de réponse, puis je me tournai vers mon petit ami qui me guida hors de la salle de classe.

.

xxxxx

.

« AH ! M'exclamai-je en m'étirant, enfin !

- Enfin ? Enfin libre ?

- oh ça va… mets toi à ma place enfin ! Shaolan soupira puis rétorqua d'une voix taquine.

- Devenir la seule et unique maîtresse des cartes ne ta pas aidé j'ai l'impression.

- Si j'en avais les moyens, j'en créerai une pour devenir bonne en math. A ces propos, mon interlocuteur se fit pensif.

- Oh, crois moi ça m'étonnerai qu'il y serait parvenu.

- Clow ? Les méandres de la magie me semblent si obscures… Rien ne pourrait me surprendre. » Shaolan me regarda alors d'un air indéchiffrable.

« Alors, on va le prendre ce verre ? »

Je pris le temps de le jauger. Lui, son sourcil arqué et son sourire charmeur. Il savait, depuis le temps, qu'il en faudrait bien plus pour m'impressionner. Mais sa question eu l'effet escompté. Main dans la main, nous nous dirigeâmes vers le café le plus proche, tout en abordant un sujet de conversation plus léger. Aussi, tout aussi amourachée, je ne fis pas attention lorsqu'il fixa la serveuse d'un œil appréciateur. Ni même lorsqu'il sortit son téléphone de temps à autre pour envoyer des messages. Au final, j'appréciais beaucoup sa compagnie et je considérais nos rendez-vous comme des moments privilégiés avec la personne que j'aimais. Même si j'aurais préféré qu'il soit moins… ailleurs.

Vint le temps de rentrer. Je ne voulais pas que mon frère s'inquiète. Il s'était fait encore plus protecteur depuis que nos parents étaient décédés, il y a quelques années. Sur le pas de notre porte, je me retournai une dernière fois. La ville baignait dans la lumière du crépuscule. Shaolan paraissait encore plus irréel. Ses cheveux, habituellement d'un châtain riche se déclinaient dans des tonalités vives. Ocre, orange ou rouge flamboyant. Ce couleurs mettaient son regard en valeur et j'y perçu pour la première fois une force et une détermination dont je n'avais pas conscience auparavant.

Il se tint devant moi. Droit, avec un port altier, et se dirigea vers moi avec assurance. Il s'arrêta à quelques centimètres seulement. J'étais hypnotisée, si bien que je n'osais faire un pas en arrière lorsque son visage se rapprocha encore.

Ses lèvres se posèrent sur les miennes. Elles étaient douces. Une sensation pas trop désagréable. Je ne sais combien de temps il m'a embrassé. Des secondes, des minutes peut-être, je n'en savais rien. La seule chose dont j'avais conscience c'était sa proximité et l'odeur suffocante de son parfum. Est-ce cela qu'on doit ressentir lorsque l'on reçoit un baiser ?

Il recula enfin. Sa frange retomba devant ses yeux, et la force que j'avais ressenti un peu plus tôt dans son regard s'évanouit derrière un voile. Mais lorsqu'il se retourna je vis quelque chose qui me marqua au fer rouge. Une brise souffla, dévoilant des yeux durs, et froids comme le marbre.

.

xxxxx

.

« Alors ? Ta journée ? Fit Kero inquisiteur.

J'étais allongée sur mon lit, en pyjama. A plat ventre, je balançais mes jambes distraitement.

- J'ai vu Shaolan cet après midi.

- C'est lui qui te rend aussi pensive ?

Mon regard se perdit sur les murs de ma chambre. Puis sur le ciel, noir comme de l'encre que je pouvais entrapercevoir à travers ma fenêtre. Je soupirai.

- Peut-être.

Sous l'air insistant de mon ami, je me permis de rajouter,

- Dis, comment le trouves-tu ? Je n'avais pas besoin de le voir pour savoir que sa mine s'était assombrie. Il ne l'avait jamais aimé après tout.

- Tu veux vraiment le savoir ? Dit-il d'un air renfrogné. Il voleta un peu puis se posa sur le bord de ma fenêtre. Là, il se mit à faire les cents pas tout en marmonnant suffisamment fort pour que je puisse l'entendre.

- Il est ARGGGG ! Imbu de lui-même ! Arrogant ! Stupide, irrespectueux… En fait, voila, il est con, à toujours me regarder de haut, je lui ferai ravaler son sourire de petit…

Et ce fut plus fort que moi. Je ris à gorge déployée tout en serrant Kero contre moi. Et tous mes soucis s'envolèrent comme par magie.

.

xxxxx

.

La lune, plaine et ronde était à son paroxysme. Elle trônait fièrement au milieu de ce ciel sans nuage. Et sa lumière éclipsait presque celle des étoiles. Des yeux verts comme les pins survolèrent la ville de Tomoeda endormie à cette heure tardive, pour se poser sur une maison un peu à la lisière de la ville. Une maison où une jeune fille aux cheveux de miel et aux yeux identiques aux siens dormait paisiblement, au côté de l'un de ses gardiens.

Sa main translucide passa dans ses cheveux ébouriffés, et un sourire carnassier fleurit sur son visage.

.

xxxxx

.

« Sakura !

- Hm ? Fis-je en me retournant.

- Tu as une mine affreuse, dit Tomoyo, inquiète.

- Juste un peu fatiguée. »

Mon rire gêné n'avait pas l'air de la convaincre. C'était Tomoyo, elle a toujours été très perspicace. J'avais accepté de l'accompagner faire du shopping. Oh, comme je le regrette. Pas que je n'apprécie pas sa compagnie, c'est juste que le shopping… Comme j'aurais aimé que Shaolan soit venu avec nous.

On était en octobre. Les feuilles des arbres avaient commencées à jaunir. Certaines gisaient déjà, ça et là sur le bord du trottoir, avant d'être emportées par le vent. Le bruissement des feuilles était une musique agréable à mes oreilles, qui ne faisait que renforcer le charme de l'automne. Je sentais aussi que les journées s'étaient faites plus courtes, et plus fraiches.

Par précaution j'avais choisis de porter la veste de mon frère, et me plaisais à dissimuler mes mains dans les manches un peu trop longue pour les protéger du froid. Bien sûr, j'ai eu droit au regard désapprobateur de ma meilleure amie qui me promit de me coudre des gants en laine. Rose, avec des petites étoiles et des petites ailes la connaissant. Dire que je serais obligée de les porter !

« Oh regarde ! S'exclama Tomoyo.

- Oui ?

- Tu vois ce que je vois ?

J'ai suivi son regard. Et c'est là que j'aperçus une robe bleu nuit, très féminine et je dois le reconnaître, très bien coupée. Le tissu mettait la taille fine du mannequin en valeur, lui donnant une silhouette élancée. Et le bas de la robe, plus évasée, tombait avec délicatesse sur ses genoux. Ce n'est que de plus près que je pouvais apprécier la finesse de la dentelle et des broderies sur le torse.

Machinalement, j'ai suivi Tomoyo qui me trainait derrière elle. Épuisée, j'ai posé tous ses sacs sitôt rentrée dans le magasin et me suis à moitié écroulée sur la chaise dans un coin de la boutique. Mais je n'eus pas le temps de souffler bien longtemps, car je reçus la robe en plein visage.

Mes pieds protestèrent lorsque je me relevais pour me diriger vers la cabine d'essayage. Je pris mon temps pour la mettre, tandis que Tomoyo s'empressait de me trouver une paire de chaussure à talon et des accessoires tout en discutant joyeusement avec la vendeuse.

Et puis, c'est en me regardant dans la glace que je surpris un détail que je n'avais pas vu auparavant.

« Tomoyo ?

- Tiens, essaye les ^_^ je suis sûre qu'elles t'iront super bien ! 3 Puis elle glissa les chaussures sous le rideau avant de se retourner en sautillant.

- Tomoyo ? Dis-je en me regardant sous toutes les coutures.

- Ouiii ?

J'entendis des pas se rapprocher de ma cabine. Puis la tête de ma meilleure amie se glissa dans l'encolure de la porte.

- Ouaaaaa ! 3

- Tomoyo… C'est un dos nu !

- Tu es jolie comme un cœur, il faut ab-so-lu-ment que tu la prennes.

Dépitée, je détaillais ma silhouette menue dans le miroir en face de moi. J'étais mince. Presque chétive. Et plate comme une planche à pain. La couleur de la robe ne faisait que ressortir la pâleur de mes jambes. En fait, voila… J'avais l'impression d'être un pot de yaourt, voir même un cachet d'aspirine dans un tissu bleu. Et puis, cette étendue de peau que je voyais par dessus mes épaules me mettait franchement mal à l'aise. Devant ma retenue, Tomoyo rajouta :

- Et cela fait ressortir la couleur de tes yeux.

Et je la regardai, elle, sa peau de porcelaine et ses cheveux noirs comme de l'ébène qui cascadaient dans son dos. Oui, j'étais vraiment envieuse de son physique. Parlant de physique, je n'avais jamais compris ce qu'elle pouvait bien trouver au mien.

- Viens par là !

Elle se rapprocha. Ses mains délicates saisirent une mèche rebelle, puis une autre. Et entreprit de me coiffer avec le peu de moyens qu'elle avait à disposition. Elle détacha mes cheveux qui effleurèrent mon cou et ma mâchoire puis après une touche de maquillage (elle en avait toujours sur elle), me remit devant la glace.

- Tu vois ! » Et je lui souris en guise de réponse.

Au final, elle m'acheta la robe malgré mes vives protestations (Non ! Tu as vu le prix de la robe !). Et puis, comme je ne lui refuse jamais rien, j'ai accepté de la porter pour le reste de la journée. Que de sacrifice ! Le reste de la journée s'était plutôt bien passée. Comme nous étions fatiguées, nous nous sommes arrêtées dans un parc tout en sirotant un café du Starbucks. Le précieux liquide me brûla la langue. Mais ça me permit de me réchauffer un peu. Pourquoi ai-je accepté de porter la robe en plein mois d'octobre déjà ?

Nous avions entamé une discussion animée sur… Des sujets de filles à vrai dire, que toute lycéenne normalement constituée apprécie à sa juste valeur quand soudain, une ombre surgit. Il commençait à faire sombre. Aussi, ni moi, ni mon interlocutrice ne l'avait vu s'approcher.

Elle bondit brusquement. Je fis un saut en arrière puis atterris sur mon derrière, au milieu des feuilles mortes, tandis que Tomoyo était en proie avec la bête. Le battement sourd de mon cœur n'avait d'écho que l'adrénaline qui coulait dans mes veines. Et puis, tout s'arrêta.

« Ohhhh ! Regarde…

Tomoyo le tint à bout de bras, fièrement. Un. Chat ?

- N'est-il pas mignon ?

- Non.

Oui, un chat. Noir, avec le poil hérissé, et qui montrait ses dents. Je m'approchai prudemment quand des yeux verts croisèrent les miens. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais… je sentais qu'il ne m'aimait pas du tout. La présence de Tomoyo semblait le calmer, un peu. Son dos s'arqua sous ses caresses et ses traits s'adoucirent considérablement. Bien que son regard ne quittait pas le mien d'un iota.

- Le pauvre, il a l'air terrorisé. Je me demande combien de temps il a passé seul, au froid et loin de son foyer…

Comme pour approuver ses dires, le démon se mis à ronronner. Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent.

- Ne me dis pas que tu veux le garder !

- Bien sûr que non… Je vais juste l'héberger le temps que je retrouve ses propriétaires. Oh… ta robe.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Après un bon lavage, elle sera comme neuve.

- C'est vraiment dommage. Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas que je m'en occupe ?

- Certaine ^^ vraiment, ne t'en fais pas pour si peu. Et puis, tu me l'as acheté, je m'en voudrais si tu devais aussi l'entretenir.

Un rire cristallin m'interrompit.

- On rentre ? »

Puis elle fit quelques pas en direction de la sortie. Je regardais le ciel. Moi aussi je n'allais pas tarder à rentrer. Mes yeux s'arrêtèrent sur des corbeaux, perchés un peu plus haut. Par inadvertance, mon regard croisa celui de l'un d'entre eux. Il n'en fallu pas plus pour qu'il déploie les ailes et fonça sur moi à une vitesse fulgurante, tout comme ses congénères.

Un volatile m'effleura de l'aile. J'eus à peine le temps de me retourner, trop surprise pour me dégager, qu'un deuxième surgit et m'obstrua la vue. Puis un troisième, un quatrième…

Je tentais de me couvrir le visage, en vain. Finalement, je réussi à en éloigner un avant qu'il ne fasse une vrille et ne retourne à la charge. Sa griffe, aiguisée comme une lame de rasoir entailla ma joue. Son regard vert se plongea dans le mien, durant une fraction de seconde, puis il s'éloigna pour se poser sur le banc où nous étions assises tout à l'heure.

Son croassement, bref et assourdissant fendit l'air. Et les oiseaux qui, un peu plus tôt m'attaquaient avec tant d'acharnement, disparurent dans l'obscurité. Je me retrouvais seule, au milieu du parc. Il n'y avait aucune trace de notre altercation, mise à part une plume de jais qui reposait aux creux de ma main.

« Sakura ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Dépêche-toi ! »

La voix de Tomoyo me sorti de ma torpeur. Puis je me dirigeai vers elle en accélérant le pas.

« Co-comment tu t'es fais ça ? En tombant tout à l'heure ? »

Sa main douce et réconfortante se posa sur ma joue rougie. Elle s'y prit du mieux qu'elle pouvait pour enlever la poussière et pour nettoyer le sang qui commençait à couler. Je lui hochai la tête machinalement. Les yeux verts, plein d'intelligence de son chat me fixaient silencieusement.

.

xxxxx

.

« Tu m'as ramené des cookies 3

- Et ne finit pas tout !

- Oui oui !

Je me suis empressée de me changer et de mettre ma robe à laver en rentrant. Toya préparait déjà le diner, et il y avait une bonne odeur de nourriture dans toute la maison. Bien plus agréable que l'atmosphère pesante lorsque je suis rentrée. Mon frère s'est approché puis m'a demandé ce que je m'étais fait en désignant ma blessure. « Rien ». Puis il m'a regardé, soupçonneux avant de pivoter sur ses talons. Ce n'est pas comme s'il allait me croire si je lui disais que je m'étais faite attaquer par un chat et des corbeaux aux yeux verts ! Cela lui aurait donné une raison supplémentaire pour se moquer de moi… Grrr ! Ce qu'il m'insupporte des fois !

J'ai donc filé dans ma chambre, au premier étage et me suis enfermée dans la chaleur et la sécurité qu'elle pouvait me prodiguer. Et là, assise sur le bord de ma fenêtre, je repassai en boucle les évènements de la journée.

« Gnomgnomgnom. »

Je souris intérieurement. Ca me surprenait toujours de voir une peluche engloutir la quasi-totalité de son poids (et de sa taille) en friandise. Kero, si tu n'existais pas, il faudrait t'inventer !

« Passé une bonne journée ?

- Hm hm.

Des miettes tombaient au sol. Habituellement, cela m'aurait dérangé. Mais j'avais une question qui me brûlait le bout de la langue.

- Dis-moi, ai-je repris, que penses-tu de cette entaille ?

- Cette entaille ?

Il s'arrêta brusquement. Puis il voleta jusqu'à mon épaule pour l'examiner de plus près.

- Celle là ?

- Hm hm dis-je en acquiesçant distraitement.

- Une simple coupure ? Pourquoi ?

Mon ton se fit plus insistant.

- Pas d'aura ? De résidu magique ? Rien ?

- Je ne perçois rien du tout. Dis-moi, comment tu te l'aies faite ?

- Un corbeau m'a attaqué. En fait, non. Un chat m'a attaqué. Puis une nuée de corbeaux. Le plus étrange est qu'ils avaient tous les yeux verts, et semblaient bien tolérer Tomoyo. D'ailleurs, l'un des volatiles a fait tomber ça.

Kero s'assit, saisit la plume, jeta un vif coup d'œil puis soupira longuement.

- Bin ça ! Je me demande comment tu fais pour te mettre dans des situations pareilles pitchoune !

- Comment ça ?

- Regarde.

Je pris la plume et la scruta à la lumière de la lampe sur mon bureau. Je vis quelque chose que je n'avais pas perçu un peu plus tôt dans le parc.

- Tu vois cette inscription argentée sur la tige ? Au niveau du duvet ?

Il reprit lorsqu'il vit que je ne l'interrompais pas.

- C'est un sceau qui permet à un esprit de prendre plus facilement possession d'un animal, ou d'une personne. L'esprit garde généralement quelques caractéristiques physiques. Ça peut être un appendice, une cicatrice, un objet qu'il portait de son vivant. Et ça peut aussi être la couleur des yeux. Ce qui peut expliquer pourquoi les animaux qui t'ont attaquée avaient tous les yeux verts.

- Un esprit ? Comme… Un fan-un fantôme ?

- Ça se pourrait bien. Ça peut aussi être l'esprit d'un animal, d'une personne encore vivante qui cherche à t'atteindre. Ou un effri-

- AHHH ! Mondieumondieumondieumondieu ! Un fantôme !

- Sakura ! Calme-toi ! Avec tes pouvoirs ce n'est pas comme s'il pouvait vraiment t'arriver quelque chose ! Tu n'imagines pas la quantité d'énergie qu'il faut pour soumettre la volonté d'un être vivant et pour agir à sa guise avec son corps ! Dans une confrontation, tu auras forcément un avantage certain !

- NANN Je ne veux pas ! De toutes les choses, pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit un fantôme !

Kero soupira. Heureusement que ce n'est qu'un esprit, pensa-t-il. A part faire bouger quelques poupées ou quelques petits animaux, ils ne pouvaient rien faire de mal. Sinon, la possession serait beaucoup trop drainante.

Et pendant que sa maitresse s'apitoyait sur son sort, Keroberos pris un air songeur. « Je vais demander à Yue de mener sa petite enquête. Il y a peu de chances que l'une des grandes familles soit impliquée dans cet incident. Ou alors, elle ne se serait pas faite attaquer par de simples volatiles et un chat errant. Mais bon, on est jamais trop prudent » rajouta-t-il intérieurement.

.

.

A suivre

.

.

Alors, plusieurs éclaircissements ^^

Concernant le pairing, je peux déjà vous assurer que ce n'est pas un Shaolan/Sakura ^^ enfin, ça le sera un peu, au début, puis juste un Shaolan/Sakura à sens unique. Quand au Tomoyo/Eriol ? J'aime beaucoup ce couple. Mais il n'apparaîtra que vers la fin.

Enfin. C'est une fic qui est plutôt tournée vers l'aventure et le suspens. Les différents protagonistes apprendront à se connaître au fil de l'histoire et les couples apparaîtront d'eux-mêmes au fur et à mesure *rire* (si quelqu'un arrive à deviner le pairing principal, je lui promets une information très juteuse sur la fanfic).

Aussi, quand à l'histoire en elle-même…

Comme vous pouvez sans doute le deviner, cette fanfiction est un UA, en partie, qui débute peu après le Jugement final. Et non, je ne revisiterai pas la seconde partie de l'animé ou du manga. Je me suis plutôt tournée vers une partie plus obscure et plus mystérieuse de la série originale. La création du livre, des cartes et leur origine. Et comment cela va influer sur l'épopée de notre héroïne. Tant de questions sans réponses dont j'ai choisi de répondre, à ma manière, au cours de cette fanfiction.

En espérant qu'elle vous plaise,

Amicalement vôtre,

Aile d'Argent.


End file.
